


Hemoptysis

by Mikamod



Series: Stay a Little Longer [5]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen, Interlude, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: The Reagan men are stubbornJamie is no exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in between 'Winter Eros' and 'Through the Window'

Noble winced a little, Jamie's cough sounded like it was getting worse not better. Noble was off visiting Bianca, he'd been here for a week and Jamie had that cough when they said goodbye at the airport.

"I thought you were going to go to the doctor for that."

The ragged voice was only slightly annoyed.

"It's allergies Noble, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me so much."

He wanted nothing more than to get Jamie to take time off of work to rest but the younger man was just to hard headed. Worrying about him seemed to only make Jamie more stubborn.

"Jamie, you sound like death warmed over."

"It's fine Noble, I'll be better in a few days." Noble heard another set of coughs wrecking Jamie.

"You should get some rest Bluejay since you seem determined to keep going you need as much sleep as you can get." Noble kept his voice calm and soft. "I'll see you when I get home. Love you."

"See you then" There was a pause on the line. "I love you too."

\--------------------  
Frank was going through another pile of paperwork, perhaps the most tedious part of his job. He looked up when his door opened and the fact that both Baker and Garrett gave him that look.

The look that told him this could be nothing good.

"A beat cop collapsed while out on patrol," Garrett said, once more sharing a look with Baker. 

"It was Jamie. I got the call from the hospital at the same time Garrett got a call from Jamie's sergeant."

Frank held out his hand, taking the initial report from the man skimming it as Garrett told him the long and short.  
"His partner reported that they were giving directions when Jamie started coughing, she wasn't worried till the coughing started to sound 'wet'. He stopped coughing and started to collapse now she and the man they were helping managed to catch him before he made contact with the pavement. That's when she noticed that the reason Jamie's cough sounded wet was -"

Frank sighed setting down the report. "He was coughing blood."

Baker spoke up. "And kept doing so while going in and out on the way to the hospital."

"Which hospital?"

"Lenox Hill."

"Get the car ready."  
\-----------------------  
Frank was the first to arrive, Danny came barrelling through the halls twenty minutes later.

"Is Jamie okay?"

Frank was about to say that he hadn't gotten any news when a nurse approached them. 

"Mr.Reagan. Your son is suffering from pneumonia, it's likely he collapsed from exhaustion and the fever. It was at 101 when he got here but we've got it down to 98 so he is no longer in danger from that."

Pneumonia how did everyone miss the fact that Jamie had pneumonia? Frank had noticed the coughing and how rundown Jamie looked and had asked but his youngest brushed it off as a cold with allergies tied in. 

"I was told he was coughing blood?"

"Yes, sir. It's a common side effect, the pulmonary capillaries sometimes break or rupture, his lungs are cleared, for now, he's under right now to relive his lungs and on antibiotics to help with pneumonia we'll release him in two to three days but he'll need at least a week to rest and recover before he can go back to work."

Danny looked to be in as much shock as Frank was, as much as his boys fight Danny deeply care about his brother and worried about the youngest as much as Frank did. 

"You can go see him if you'd like but no more than two at a time."

\---------------------------------  
Noble waited outside of Jamie's apartment building waiting for whichever of Jamie's family was dropping off soup or what have you. 

When he got in the first thing he saw was a still miserable looking Jamie standing at the stove heating up what looked to be the aforementioned soup. He tossed his duffel bag on Jamie's couch taking in the sight of his favorite officer of the law.

"So what happened with your 'allergies'." Noble hugged Jamie wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

"It's pneumonia, and you were right I was being stubborn but -"  
Noble kissed Jamie on his temple, affectionately brushing his hands through the younger's hair.

"Don't think this is the time for that now, I brought an extra hoodie and your favorite blanket from my place. Now go get comfortable on the couch and I'll bring you food."

Jamie turned in his arms kissing his cheek. "Will do."

Noble felt a swell of warmth in his chest as he started to fix the rest of dinner.

"Hey."

He turned around seeing Jamie smiling at him like the young officer couldn't believe his luck was this good.

"I missed you."

"Missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for the support on this series If you have and ideas for more drabble or interlude type stuff let me know at my tumblr ideasandrps. The next upload should be back to the main plot line.


End file.
